1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate used in a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, with the development of information technologies, the demand for a high performance display, which displays various types of information including images, graphics, characters, etc., to rapidly transfer the various types of information has increased.
In particular, since a liquid crystal display (LCD) may have low power consumption, may be lightweight and slim as compared with a cathode-ray tube (CRT), and may not emit harmful electromagnetic waves, the liquid crystal display has made remarkable advances as a next-generation display apparatus and has been used in various fields, such as electronic clocks, electronic calculators, personal computers (PCs), and televisions. A liquid crystal display displays images when the transmittance of light passing through liquid crystal cells, which are aligned in a liquid crystal panel in the form of a matrix, is adjusted according to video signals.
A liquid crystal display may be classified according to its light source as a transmissive LCD using an internal light source, a reflective LCD using an external light source, or a transflective LCD using both external and internal light sources. A transflective LCD displays images through a reflective mode when external light is sufficient and through a transmissive mode using a backlight unit when external light is insufficient. Accordingly, the transflective LCD may have advantages associated with a reflective LCD, such as reduced power consumption, as well as advantages associated with a transmissive LCD, such as being able to display images without external light.
In the transflective LCD, a pixel area is divided into a transmissive area and a reflective area. An embossing pattern may be formed on the reflective area to enhance reflectance. The embossing pattern may be formed through an exposure process, a development process, and a thermal reflow process using micro-exposure equipment and a special mask. However, the micro-exposure equipment and the special mask may be expensive. Therefore, an imprinting process may be used instead.
However, when using the conventional imprinting process, defects such as poor uniformity in a remaining layer and bubble defects may occur. In addition, a different master for each device may be necessary to manufacture a mold, which may increase the manufacturing costs.